Maxillofacial appliances fail for two reasons: (1) degradation of the dynamic and static physical properties and (2) color instability of the pigmented material. The purpose of this investigation is to study the color stability of maxillofacial materials and the effect of pigments on the static and dynamic physical properties. The biologic acceptance of the elastomers and pigments is also to be studied, since they may be irritating or toxic to the supporting tissues. Specifically, various commercially available and experimental maxillofacial materials will be subjected to: (1) static testing, (2) dynamic testing, (3) spectrophotometric analysis, and (4) histologic evaluation. The samples will then be subjected to an accelerated service environment in an environmental chamber. After suitable periods of time, the samples will be tested again to determine the effect of aging. The entire procedure will be repeated to test the effect pigments have upon the maxillofacial materials. First, the color or pigmentation of facial tissues will be assessed. The various maxillofacial materials would then be pigmented (1) with single or specific pigments and then (2) combinations of pigments to match the chosen skin tones. The pigmented materials would then be subjected to: (1) static testing, (2) dynamic testing, (3) spectrophotometric analysis and (4) histologic evaluation. Following aging in a service environment, the tests would then be repeated. The results of this study will indicate (1) which maxillofacial materials have the best inherent color stability, (2) which pigments compliment the color stability and physical properties of the elastomers over lengths of time, and (3) which pigments and elastomers are the least irritating to the supporting tissues. The results of this study could have a great impact upon the clinical success of maxillofacial materials by extending the life expectancy of maxillofacial prostheses.